1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of producing calcium phosphate-based particles and an apparatus for use in executing such method.
2. Description of Related Art
In making calcium phosphate-based particles, a method is generally known, in which a raw material containing calcium phosphate-based material as a principal component is added with a binder, a foaming agent, flammable beads and others and is subsequently formed into a slurry with water, an organic solvent and others dispersed therein, the slurry being then injected into a mold assembly for molding, or is formed into a highly viscous composition containing such components as described above, which composition is subsequently extruded for molding, to thereby prepare a molded body having a predetermined shape, the molded body being thereafter calcined as necessary and then pulverized by the use of a pulverizing machine such as, for example, a jaw crusher or a mortar into particles that are in turn screened to have a predetermined particle size. In this respect, see the patent document 1 listed below.